


Moondance

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean meet up for a dance they haven't had in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondance

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance,_  
_With the stars up above in your eyes,_  
_A fantabulous night to make romance,_  
_'Neath the cover of October skies,_  
  
Dean had been driving for an hour. He was alone. Sam was back in the motel room, sleeping. Technically, he should’ve been doing the same thing. Someone else had a different plan for him, though. He was pretty sure he knew who that someone was, too. No one else would’ve sent him coordinates through a text and signed it with “-Me.” He looked up the coordinates on Sam’s laptop, doing his best to keep his laughter quiet when he recognized the location. It couldn’t have been anyone else except the angel, his angel.

 _And all the leaves on the trees are falling,_  
_To the sound of the breezes that blow,_  
_And I'm trying to please to the calling,_  
_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low._  
  
As expected, the trench coat-wearing angel was there. His white dress shirt bounced back the light from the Impala’s headlights. The rest was refracted off of the old, dilapidated hanger made of what Dean figured to be aluminum. The hangar didn’t matter, the way it made Castiel look did. It made him look even more irresistible. Dean wasn’t even sure how that was possible, but the hazy illumination behind him blasphemously attractive. So attractive, he turned off his baby right there, left the keys in the ignition and sprinted over to Cas.

 _And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush._  
_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush._  
  
Castiel said nothing. He let the crickets chirping and the soft clicks of the black car fading into the darkness do all the speaking for him. He only had the hints of a smirk on his lips, those deliciously pink and ready lips that Dean had been missing. He put one hand behind Cas’ head and pulled him forward into a kiss. He could feel Castiel’s lips curve even more. With one quick, deft maneuver, he had a hand under the angel’s coat and pressing his back so that their fronts were pressed even against each other. Cas gasped when Dean ground their hips together and Dean took advantage and licked his way into the opening. He was met with a tongue that greet his own aggressively.

 _Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?_  
_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_  
  
Dean pushed forward, causing Castiel to walk backwards. He had the intention of pushing the angel against the wall but they ran right into the door. It whined in protest before opening. Both of them fell to the ground, Cas stuck between the cement floor and Dean Winchester’s warm body. Dean pulled away from the kiss just long enough to take in Castiel’s look. He was an angel. There was no reason for him to have lost balance or not have been able to hold Dean’s weight. He let them fall on purpose. Was this all planned?

He looked around at the structure, seeing the symbols and sigils from practically every spell book and every religion covering every surface. A few panels of the roof had been removed, letting the moonlight enter and lightly touch whatever it could. This included the sly smirk now on Castiel’s face. He didn't know where Cas picked up all these little smiles and grins but, boy, did he love them. Dean shook his head and started to pull at Cas’ clothing with a low growl vibrating in his throat.

 _Well I wanna make love to you tonight._  
_I can't wait ‘til the morning has come._  
_And I know now the time is just right,_  
_And straight into my arms you will run._  
  
Cas helped the process along. He arched his back, causing both of them to rise as he swiftly undid his slacks and pulled them down. His hands rose up and did the same to Dean’s jeans before lowering them both back down on to the cold, unforgiving concrete. Dean shifted to one side and finished removing them both of their pants. He pounced back on Castiel but was met with an firm hand against his chest, holding him back. Dean pushed forward but got nowhere. He might as well be pushing against a steel pole. When the hunter would move to get around the arm, Castiel would just follow the movement and thwart him again. He knew this game. Cas was trying to show him who was the stronger one, the one who could crush the other without much effort at all. He could do such things but he was willingly giving Dean something no one else could.

Frankly, Dean just thought he was being a fucking cocktease.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, giving Dean a glimpse of his gorgeous profile while his free arm reached into a pocket of his coat and pulled out a bottle of lube. The guy came prepared for all this, alright. He handed the bottle over to Dean before finally pulling his hand away and slowly lowering Dean down on him. The hunter grinned, popped the bottle open, poured a little of the liquid on his fingers and moved them to Cas’ entrance.

He was already slick and, if how easily he spread for two of Dean’s fingers was any sign, already pretty damn open. Was there any part of this that wasn’t already planned? He quickly poured a little more into his palm and ran it over his length. If Cas was ready, Dean wasn’t going to make him wait any longer. He lined himself up. Wth a snap of his hips, he was halfway inside of Castiel. There was no reason to be gentle or cautious. It was a dance they both had done many times and if anyone could handle the rough, it was his partner.

 _And when you come, my heart will be waiting,_  
To make sure that you're never alone.  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear.  
There and then I will make you my own.  
  
Dean wanted to make it all last, he really did. But it’d been too fucking long since the last time they’d done this. There was only so much his hand, imagination and memory could only do to replicate the wet, tight heat he was feeling and had been missing so much. He couldn’t copy the feel of Cas’ hands roaming his body, the sounds of pleasure and approval coming from the angel. Or just the smell of him. Jesus. He smelled like a strange mix of musk and the crisp, refreshing scent in the air after rainfall. It was intoxicating and very distinctly _Castiel_.

So no, he wasn’t going to make it last. He was going to fully enjoy what he was getting for the first time in what felt like ages and not extend it longer than it needed to be. From Cas’ ragged breathing, half-lidded eyes and the open-mouthed, wicked smile on his face, the angel was just as ready as Dean was. He leaned forward, nestling his against Castiel’s neck and letting his nose push against his ear and said the first words that they’d said to each other in a long time.

“Come for me, Cas.”

Castiel gasped into his ear and pushed a hand between them. From the way the arm jerked back and forth against his chest, Dean knew he was doing just as he was told. All the pretenses of the struggle for power and dominance had blown away with the light breeze that passed over their bodies not too long ago. It was all about making each other physically happy in a way that no one else should even bother to try.

 _And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside._  
_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide._  
  
Cas’ body locked up as his eyes rolled back. The already snug feeling around his erection clamped down even more and Dean didn’t bother to fight the sensation that was surged through his body as he came as well. He thrust forward a few more times for good measure before his arms gave out and he slumped forward onto Castiel.

They laid there doing nothing but recovering and listening. Their breathing was slowly stabilizing and going back to normal. There was no need for words. They’d said anything and everything many times before. The way their hands slowly and lightly slid across each other said much more than their mouths really could.

They stayed that way for another twenty minutes until Dean started to sit up. Cas stopped him though. Dean gave him a questioning look and shook his head at the smile he received in response. It was Cas’ turn.

_One more moondance with you in the moonlight._  
_Can't I just have one more dance with you my love?_

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
